


Curse of the Moon

by LunarCycle (CrystalNavy)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Families of Choice, Family Feels, Gen, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 10:16:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21196028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/LunarCycle
Summary: They appear like an ordinary family. Yet they are hiding a dark secret.





	Curse of the Moon

The boat glided softly towards the castle in the distance. It was filled with four young boys, eager to step forth into their new world. Soon, they were on the other shore, and a rather large, portly figure was waiting for them. 

"Right." the figure said once they were all disembarked "My job is to take you up to the castle. Follow me."

And they did. A throng followed the giant man. Due to the size of the line, they were moving slow. Eventually, they arrived into a rather spacious hall, where a stern-looking witch was waiting for them.

"What do you suppose will happen, Remus?" a boy with black hair and a pair of glasses leaned in

"I don't know, James." Remus said

He was a bit irritated. The upcoming ceremony kept him on edge. 

They waited for quite a while before the same witch emerged.

"Follow me." was all she said

And so they did, through the doors which opened magically, and into the great hall. It was big, bigger than any space Remus had seen. He listened as the procedure was explained, and then the witch unfurled a scroll of parchment and started reading off of it. The line in front of him grew shorter and shorter. And one of his four friends sat down in a chair in front of the farthest left table. He caught Remus' eyes and grinned broadly. Richard and Catherine, his older siblings, were seated around the table. He turned around. He wasn't the only child like he would have loved to be. He had four siblings, two older and to younger ones. It would be so much easier if he didn't. There would be fewer people he could.....

Richard and Catherine were staring at him disapprovingly, as if they could tell what he was thinking. And maybe they could. Maybe it was the power all older siblings possessed. 

He heard his name being called, and he climbed up onto the podium. The Hat was placed atop of his head, and after a while, it declared his future family in front of everyone. He was glad he would not be separated from Sirius. And he knew that James and Peter will end up with them as well.

It happened just as he predicted, and soon, all four of them were sitting next to one another, talking to one another. 

The ceremony was soon over and the feast had begun. Richard and Catherine stood up.

"We need to talk." Richard said gravely "All six of us."

Remus felt his stomach lurch. This couldn't be happening. And yet, it was.

"Sure." Sirius answered brightly "Lead the way."

Richard and Catherine lead them to a disused classroom and sat them down.

"Now, we won't say anything lightly." Richard narrowed his eyes "But we're rather fond of our little brother."

"Which means that if you do anything to hurt him in any way, you'll face our wrath." Catherine finished, smiling brightly

"You won't hurt me." Remus piped up "If anything, I am the one who'll hurt you. Malcolm and Eliza as well."

"Nonsense." Richard said firmly "You won't hurt us. We prepared ourselves for any eventualities."

"And keep your mouth shut concerning this matter." Catherine said in a warning tone

"What matter?" Sirius piped up suddenly

"That's none of....." Remus began, but Richard raised his hand to interrupt him

"I think your friends should know." Richard said "They can help us to keep everyone else in student body from finding out."

"Could you keep it a secret, boys?" Catherine enquired

They nodded, and Richard took a deep breath.

"It all happened seven years ago....."


End file.
